Sur la glace
by LonelyD
Summary: Iceman emmène Rogue sur la glace. S'en suivent des révélations inattendues.


Fandom: X-Men: Evolution.

Disclaimer: Marvel et tout ce qu'on veut.

Paring: Iceman/Rogue.

Rating: K.

Genre: Romance/Friendship.

Note: Un petit OS réalisé comme ça. Juste comme ça. Ca sert un peu ( beaucoup même ) à rien, c'est pas très sérieux, mais bon, ça m'amuse. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire mon texte que j'en ai pris à l'écrire. Au moins, que ça puisse vous faire sourire.

Sinon, excusez ma mémoire. Il est fort possible qu'il y ait une erreur à la fin, dite le moi si c'est le cas. Je n'étais plus sûre des élèves présents lorsque Bobby a eu la troooop bonne idée de piquer le X-Jet et tout ça ( à part Sam en fait... ), dans l'épisode Joyride/Virés nocturnes.

Bobby apprend à patiner à Anna Marie. S'en suivent des révélations un peu inattendues.

* * *

- Finalement, je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, avoua Rogue alors qu'elle enfilait ses patins à glace.

- C'est une très bonne idée, rectifia Bobby. C'est la mienne, je te rappelle, fanfaronna-t-il.

- Mais... je n'en ai jamais fait.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je suis là pour t'aider. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber.

Le jeune homme se redressa et bomba le torse pour lui prouver qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre en sa compagnie. Il jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son amie qui fronçait les sourcils. Il voyait qu'elle n'avait pas totalement confiance en lui. Et peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'accompagner.

" Oh Rogue, fais moi confiance et arrête de faire la tête, tu es bien plus jolie lorsque tu souris. "

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, contrariée. Mais le rouge qui avait coloré ses joues la trahit. Bobby lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et lui lança un clin d'oeil. Elle attrapa sa main et parvint tant bien que mal à se mettre sur ses deux jambes. Bobby conduit Rogue jusqu'à la piste de glace, tout en maintenant la main de son amie qui était toujours inquiète. Cette dernière serra un peu plus fort sa main entre ses doigts lorsqu'elle manqua de trébucher. Son ami ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais se tut lorsque Bobby lui lança un regard confus.

- Tu sais, la glace c'est pas mon truc. Je sais bricoler des engins, conduire une voiture, conduire une moto même, mais ça, dit-elle en désignant d'un signe de tête la patinoire, c'est pas pour moi.

- Essaye au moins. C'est le moment ou jamais pour apprendre.

- Et pourquoi pas jamais, dit-elle en se retournant.

Rogue rebroussa chemin mais Bobby ne lâcha pas sa main. Il la tint un peu plus fort entre ses doigts.

" Tu as dit que tu étais d'accord! "

Rogue souffla mais capitula en voyant la moue faussement triste qu'affichait Bobby.

" Je te tiendrais la main de toute façon. "

Avant d'aller sur la glace, Bobby s'accroupit et posa sa main nue sur le sol. Des cristaux glacés se formèrent les un après les autres jusqu'à former une couche épaisse qui recouvra la glace au dessous. Alors il entra sur le terrain gelé et entraîna Rogue à sa suite. Il la vit perdre l'équilibre lorsque ses patins entrèrent en contact sur le sol glissant. Il attrapa alors ses deux mains pour l'aider à se stabiliser.

- Ecarte un peu les pieds. Comme ça, indiqua-t-il en désignant ses propres pieds. Ensuite, il faut que tu trouves ton propre équilibre et tu n'auras plus qu'à te laisser aller sur la glace.

- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, ton corps est composé de glace. Tu vis avec tous les jours.

Rogue tenta d'avancer un peu, mais ses pieds ne lui obéissaient pas. Elle se voyait déjà la tête dans la glace. Alors elle s'arrêta.

" N'aie pas peur. Immite-moi et suis-moi. "

Bobby attira Rogue à sa hauteur. Elle n'osait pas avancer, ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Ses jambes chancelaient mais elle se fut tentée de se laisser porter par Bobby. Elle se mit à observer les mouvements de ses pieds et essaya d'imiter ses gestes.

Les lames glissèrent sur la glace et la marquèrent de fines courbes. Rogue accéléra légèrement et sourit lorsqu'elle prit confiance en elle. Bobby instaura alors un rythme plus rapide et ils tournèrent sur la piste de glace. Il finit par lâcher la main de son amie qui la suivit. Elle avançait avec difficulté et parfois vacillait sur ses jambes tremblantes mais Bobby veillait à ce qu'elle se tienne correctement et lui donnait des conseils. " Attention à tes genoux ", " Tes pieds ", " Ne te penche pas autant ".

Et Bobby s'élançait sur la glace. Il tournoyait autour d'elle à une vitesse folle. Il virvoltait, dans son élément. À l'aise. Il semblait ne faire qu'un avec sa glace. Et ce n'était pas qu'une simple illusion. C'était vrai.

Elle l'observa avec le sourire. Le bonheur qui se dégageait de Bobby était transmissible et elle eut subitement envie de le suivre, de se lancer à sa poursuite et de tourbouiller avec lui, jusqu'à tout oublier.

Elle se rapprochait toujours plus de Bobby, mais finit par perdre brutalement l'équilibre. Ses jambes basculèrent et elle laissa échapper un petit cri stupéfait lorsqu'elle rencontra la glace. Un frisson parcourut son corps. Elle entendit le rire de Bobby derrière elle. Elle eut envie de répliquer, de lui faire ravaler ses moqueries mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que déjà les deux bras de ce dernier l'attrapèrent et l'aidèrent à se relever.

Le jeune homme ne la laissa pas parler une seule fois. Il s'élança et prit de nouveau la main de Rogue dans la sienne. Elle fut obligée de le suivre, emportée par la poigne de Bobby. Il allait un peu trop vite pour elle, mais elle n'osa rien dire et ne résista pas. Elle sentait que Bobby se plaisait en cet instant.

Elle fut surprise de découvrir un Bobby qu'elle ne connaissait pas, calme et silencieux. En temps normal, il était toujours là pour faire le pitre, toujours avec une remarque bien placée, pour faire rire les autres, ou encore avec les mots qu'il fallait lorsque ses camarades n'allaient pas bien, à essayer de leur remonter le moral. Aussi loin qu'elle parvenait à s'en souvenir, le mutant avait toujours été là pour les autres.

Alors elle eut envie, rien qu'une fois, rien qu'une seule fois, de lui rendre la pareille et de le laisser faire. De le laisser s'envoler. De le laisser vivre. Et de le suivre, là où il irait.

Bobby s'arrêta brusquement et Rogue fut interrompue dans ses pensées. Sa course ne se termina malheureusmenet pas aussi bien que celle de son ami. Déconcentrée, elle tomba. Cette fois-ci, elle amena Bobby dans sa chute qui ne put la retenir. Il tomba sur elle, l'écrasant à moitié de tout son poids. L'une des mains nues de Bobby caressa la peau de Rogue.

En quelques secondes, à peine, elle sentit qu'elle l'absorbait. Des pensées, des souvenirs de son ami se mêlèrent aux siens et dans sa tête tout se bousculait. Elle le voyait, lui et sa famille. Ses premières prouesses en tant que X-Man, ses mésaventures, ses virées la nuit, entre autres. Puis elle sentit un sentiment lui prendre le coeur. Un peu étrange. Trop étrange. Ni totalement de l'amour, ni vraiment une simple amitié. Et elle se vit elle-même au travers des yeux de Bobby. Et elle éprouva un sentiment de mal être lorsqu'elle se vit sur le lit d'hôpital qu'elle avait occupé quelques mois plus tôt. Une douleur frappa sa poitrine lorsqu'elle se vit inconsciente et blessée. Ce n'était pas elle qui ressentait ça, elle ne l'avait jamais ressenti. C'était Bobby. Mais plus Rogue laissait les images pénétrer son esprit, plus le sentiment l'envahissait. Elle ne devait permettre à Bobby de s'introduire en elle, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui prendre ce qui lui appartenait. Elle était en train de le _voler_.

Elle réussit à le repousser violemment et il s'écrasa à côté d'elle sur la glace. La culpabilité s'empara d'elle. Elle n'aurait jamais du se laisser convaincre. Elle lui avait dit de mettre des gants. Elle lui avait dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle le lui avait dit. Rogue espérait seulement ne pas l'avoir blessé. Elle ne voulait pas lui avoir fait mal. Et elle n'aurait préféré jamais savoir ce qu'elle avait découvert.

Elle se pencha sur Bobby qui était allongé sur le dos et elle le vit bouger. Il avait l'air d'être un peu sonné et il commençait à émerger. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et poussa un grognement.

" Je suis désolée Bobby, je te l'avais dit, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. "

Il se redressa difficilement et frotta ses tempes. Sa tête lui faisait mal, son crâne était comme pris dans un étau. C'était comme s'il avait pris un coup sur la tête.

En fait, c'était la première fois que Rogue l'avait _touché_.

" Je vais bien. Ce n'est rien. Et puis ça en valait la peine. "

Il lui sourit pour la rassurer et espérait inconsciemment qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment eu le temps de lire en lui. Il avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne le sache pas, même si c'était parfois difficile de cacher ses sentiments. Mais il l'avait fait, il y était parvenu. Parce qu'il savait qu'_ils_ étaient à sens unique. Elle n'avait pas à savoir, cela ne la concernait pas. En tout cas, pas vraiment. Et puis, pas pour le moment.

Mais Rogue ne semblait pas l'écouter.

- Est-ce que tu es sûr que tout va bien? Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, tu as l'air tout blanc.

- Ca c'est normal, ne dis pas ça à quelqu'un qui manipule la glace.

Il tentait de l'apaiser, mais voyait l'angoisse de Rogue. Elle n'avait pas à s'en faire pour lui. Il était juste un peu étourdi. Rien de bien grave. Il parvint à se remettre sur pieds en titubant légèrement, mais aida quand même Rogue à se remettre sur ses jambes.

Ils retournèrent au vestiaire, Bobby se tenant toujours la tête et Rogue l'épiant, anxieuse. Ils se changèrent et Bobby attendit Rogue, une fois prêt. Elle le dévisageait toujours avec ce même regard préoccupé.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça Rogue, tu vas me gêner.

- Bobby... c'est pas marrant.

- Si tu veux j'irais voir Hank, mais il n'y a pas de problème. Tout va bien. C'est pas un simple contact avec toi qui va achever un gars comme moi.

Elle soupira une fois de plus mais le sourire de Bobby finit par la persuader qu'il avait raison. À l'Institut, Bobby la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Une question lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'ils s'étaient _effleurés_. Rogue l'avait probablement vu. Bobby avait du mal à cacher ses émotions et n'arrivait pas à mentir. Il n'avait presque rien dit. Quelque chose devait le tracasser.

- Rogue, l'interpela-t-il alors qu'elle entrait dans sa chambre, je peux te poser une question?

- Je t'écoute.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu quand... enfin, je veux dire, quand tu m'as touché?

Rogue s'attendait à cette question. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu'elle avait vraiment vu, elle avait parfaitement compris que Bobby n'avait pas envie qu'elle le sache. C'était ça qui l'inquiétait. Alors pourquoi lui avouer? Pour le décevoir, pour qu'ils se sentent tous les deux mal à l'aise, pour que Bobby change de comportement avec elle, pour qu'il soit triste? Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Elle n'aurait jamais du savoir. Elle n'avait plus qu'à faire comme si elle ne l'avait jamais su. Lui mentir, cacher la vérité, comme lui avait caché ses sentiments, était la meilleure solution.

- Tu te rappelles quand Amara, Jubilee, Sam et toi faisiez des sorties secrètes en X-Jet? Et lorsque vous voliez les bières de Logan?

- Oui, je m'en souviens. C'est ça que tu as vu?

- Oui, mentit-elle.

Elle vit Bobby se détendre tout à coup, soulagé par la révélation qu'elle venait de lui faire.

- Tu n'iras rien dire à Logan?

- Non, je ne lui dirais rien.

Elle lui sourit et Bobby fit de même en retour. Puis il partit.

Non, Bobby n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'elle avait compris. Elle n'avait aucune raison de le blesser. Elle aimait _bien_ Bobby. Alors il ne saurait rien. Elle continuerait de lui mentir et de faire comme si elle n'avait jamais rien su. Après tout, que savait-elle?


End file.
